그들이 어린 고양이었을때-한국어버젼
by Laura Poppins
Summary: 멍커와 드미터, 럼텀, 현재 잘나가는 젊은 Jellcle들의 어릴 적은 어떤 모습이었을까요? 감히 상상해 봅니다. 그들이 어린 고양이었을때... 우선 한글로 써두었던 팬픽션이어서 한글을 먼저 올립니다. 번역은 추후에... I wrote it for Korean before, So I just upload Korean Version first. I'll try to translate it as soon as possible...
1. Chapter 1-멍커의 다섯번째 Jellicle Ball

CATS-When they were kittens...

*Jellicle Cat은 천천히 자라요.-고양이는 1,2년 후면

성묘가 되지만 Jellicle Cat들은 좀 많이 늦게 성묘가 됩니다.

10살에 성묘가 되는걸로...

#1. 멍커스트럽의 다섯번째 Jellicle Ball.

잡동사니들로 가득찬 쓰레기장. 그리고... 그곳에서는 많은 불꽃들이 일렁이고 있었다.

불꽃은 아니다. 단지 열마리가 넘는 고양이들이 쓰레기장에서 돌아다니고 있을뿐.

그들은 서로 장난을 치다가도 어른고양이가 지나가면 고개도 숙이며, 삼삼오오 모여있었다.

그중에도 재빠르게 생긴 오렌지색 줄무늬의 캐러맬고양이는 가운데에서 그 모두를 지켜보고 었다.

"허...그놈은 도대체 언제 오는거야?"

캐러맬색 고양이, Jellicle의 사회자 스킴블샹크스가 투덜댔다.

"이제야 다섯번째 젤리클을 맞는 아이에요. 좀더 기다려요 쫌!"

그옆에 서있던 캐러맬 색깔에 반점이 있는 고양이, 제니애니닷츠가 스킴블샹크스를 달랬다.

둘은 이제야 막 알콩달콩한 사랑을 시작한 터였다.

제니애니닷츠를 쳐다보던 스킴블은 꼬리를 늘어뜨렸다.

"...쳇."

...

곧, 구름 사이에 감춰져있던 달이 보였다.

꽉찬 보름달, 그외에도 고양이들에겐 여러 선조 고양이들의 그림자가 보였고, 느껴졌다.

Jellicle Moon이 떠오른 것이다.

"Jellicle Moon이다!"

고양이들의 탄성과 동시에 쓰레기장이 활기를 띄기 시작했다.

어디서 시작된건지 모를 음악에 맞추어 춤을 추기시작하는 고양이들.

그리고... 스륵. 무언가 조용히 내려오는 소리.

"멍커! 거기있었구나!"

제니가 소리쳤다.

"...예에...안녕하세요오..."

은색에 검은 줄무늬.약간 쫄은 표정의 청소년 고양이가 부서진 의자 뒤에서 걸어나왔다.

"왜이리 늦게왔니! 어휴,

이제 너도 사회자의 일을 배워야 할거 아니야?"

"전 별로 사회자를 하고싶진 않다구요."

멍커스트럽이 투덜댔다.

물론, 스킴블 아저씨가 멋져보이는건 사실이었다.

하지만 자신처럼 소심한 고양이가 저렇게 멋진 사회자가 될수 있을지 두려웠다.

하지만 피할수 없는건 말이다...

"그래도 후계자인 네가 맡아서 해야지!

성인식을 치르고 나면 우리 멍커가 사회보겠네 "

올드 듀터러노미의 마지막 후손으로써, 그의 후계자로 정해졌다는 점.

다른 아이들보다 철이 일찍 든데다가 속이 깊어 어른들의 기대를 한몸에 받고있다.

하지만 멍커는 영원히 성인식이 오지않길 바랄뿐이다.

"...멍커? 럼텀터거는 어디있니?"

제니가 주변을 살폈다.

불안해보이는 표정이었다.

"몰라요. 버리고 왔는걸요. 알아서 오겠죠."

때마침 다가온 스킴블에게 인사를 하면서 멍커가 투덜댔다.

비로소 조금 편안해진 얼굴로 제니가 멍커를 쓰레기장 중심으로 데리고 들어갔다.


	2. Chapter 2-럼텀의 세번째 Jellicle Ball

#2. 럼 텀 터거의 세번째 Jellicle Ball

"머엉-커어-!"

멍커의 몸이 움찔한다.

윽. 왜이리 일찍왔담?

검은 털에 길고 노란 갈기털.

짜증난듯 찌푸렸지만 좀만 더 크면 암코양이 꽤나 울릴 고양이.

멍커와 같은배에서 태어난 럼텀터거는,

"아오오! 형이면다야?! 이 멍청한 후계자야!"

날라리다. 심각하게. 음.

Jellicle Ball에 이제야 네번째 참여지만, 이미 어른들의 눈총에 이골이 나있다.

"니가 안온다고 할까봐 일부러 안물어봤지."

멍커가 한숨을 쉬듯이 대답했다.

목소리만 우렁우렁하게 커가지고는...

자신의 형제가 맞는지 싶을정도의 정반대 성격에.

온갖 허세에 잘난척에...그래도 좋다는 애들이 멍커의 눈엔 참 신기해보였다.

"나같은 멋진 아들내미가 일년에 한번 아버지를 볼 수 있는 날인데 안올리가 있나?"

거짓말! 작년 Jellicle Ball엔 오라고 사정을 해도 안오더니!

멍커가 절규했다.속으로.

"너 그목걸이 언제까지 할거냐."

터거가 참 잘생겼다며 뾰족뾰족 가시돋은 목걸이를 채워주는 주인도 정신이 나갔다.

저 허세덩어리한테 저런것까지 채우면 아주...어휴.

"주인이 선물해준건 버리는게 도리가 아니야."

어지간히 마음에 들었나보다.

평소같으면 자기 주인은 왜 저따구냐고 발광을 할텐데.

알게 뭐야. 좀 조용히만 하자...

"형? 애들이랑 안놀아?"

"글쎄다. 별로 놀고 싶진 않네."

"봄발루리나나 찾아봐야겠다. 드미터도 찾아줄까?"

저자식이.

멍커는 빠직거리는 이마를 잠재우려 노력했다.

"걍 가서 쳐노세요, 동생님?"

.

.

.

.  
"스킴블! 봄발은 어디있나요?"

저 싹바가지없는거 보소. 스킴블이 혀를 찼다.

왠지 저놈은 크면 여기 부르면 안될것 같다.

"쯧...저기 타이어 뒤에 드미터랑 있을거다."


	3. Chapter 3-드미터와 봄발루리나의 네번째 Jellicle Ball

**챕터 ****3까지 와서야 첫인사 드리는 나란 인간****...**

**와플아****! 색연필 언니****! 반가워용****~!**

**영어로 번역은 언제하지****...하핫**

#3. 봄발루리나와 드미터의 네번째 Jellicle Ball.

"봄발? 봄발! 정신차려!"

노란색과 청록색이 멋지게 어우러진 암고양이가 옆에 앉아있는 붉은빛의 암고양이를 흔들었다.  
그들은 각각 드미터와 봄발루리나로, 타이어 뒤에서선배 Jellicle Cat들의 춤을 구경하던 중이었다.

"봄발? 봄바알!"

"...엉?"

참다못한 드미터가 소리를 지르자 그제야 봄발루리나가 드미터를 쳐다보았다.  
봄발, 그렇게 좋냐...  
봄발은 잘생긴 수고양이들에 사족을 못썼다.  
거기에다 선남선녀 고양이들이 춤을 추는데, 어떻게 빠져들지 않겠는가.

"하아...언니오빠들 진짜 멋지지 않냐?"

"...글쎄. 내가 언제 저런거 좋아하디?"

"하이구, 내숭은?"

봄발이 투덜댔다.  
노는걸 좋아하는건 봄발만이 아니었으니까.

드미터 역시 봄발만큼은 아니어도 노래부르고 춤추기를 좋아했다.  
하지만, 조금 더 어른스럽다는게 다른점이었다.  
노래에 취해 더 넋을 잃어가던 참이었다.

"봄발!"

꽤나 멀리인데도 쩌렁쩌렁 들리는 목소리.  
럼텀터거가 봄발루리나를 부르고 있었다.

"터거다! 올해는 뭔바람이 불어서 이리 오셨대~?"

비꼬는듯한 목소리와는 다르게 봄발의 얼굴엔 환한 웃음이 가득해졌다.  
중증이구만.  
드미터가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
드미터는 럼텀터거가 정말 싫었다.  
저 뺀질거리는 모습부터가 마음에 안들었다.  
나라면...음...  
드미터가 멍커스트럽을 살짝 쳐다보았다.

"드미터! 빨리와~!"

"..."

"드미터?"

봄발은 잠시 드미터를 바라보았다.  
저애가 저렇게 긴장을 놓고있는 때도 있구나...  
봄발은 늘 예민하던 드미터의 표정이 그렇게 풀릴수도 있다는걸 처음 알았다.


	4. Chapter 4-알론조의 다섯번째 Jelllicle Ball

모바일이 가능한 블로그에 먼저 올린후에 팬픽션넷에 올리는 방식으로 연재중임당.  
작가의 기분과 만족도에 따라서 두 같은 이야기가 조금씩 달라질수 있습니다.  
무대뒤의 전쟁은 지금 2편이 준비되지 않아서 못올리는 겅미당. 전 준비가 철저한 여자니깐여.

.

아 돌은 내려놓고 얘기 합시다 우리. 예?

#4. 알론조의 다섯번째 Jellicle Ball.

"멍커! 왜 이제 온거야!"

얼룩무늬의 청소년 고양이가 박스 속에서 뛰쳐나왔다.

"하...하하...일찍 와있었네...?"

"...니가 늦은거란 생각은 안들어?"

"하...하하하...하핫..."

시선을 돌리는 멍커를 한심하다는듯이 쳐다보는 이 고양이.  
알론조는 멍커와 동갑내기 고양이였다.  
생긴것 만큼이나 냉철한 아이였다. 멍커의 둘도 없는 단짝이기도 했다.

"뭐할거야?"

"난 이제라도 스킴블샹크스를 따라다녀야지 뭐. 아직아버지는 안오셨지?"

"올드 듀터러너미? 저기 저분은 그럼 누구시겠냐?"

"?...흐익!"

"너 오기 직전에 오셨어. 바보야... 빨리 가서 인사드리고."

"흐이이이이이이이익?!"

엄청난 타이밍이로세. 멍커스트럽은 순식간에 달려가 올디의 오른쪽에 자리를 잡았다.  
허둥대는 멍커를 보며 알론조는 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
순수한건 좋지만...멍커 저놈은 멍청한건지 순수한건지.  
이제 3년 후면 그들은 성인식을 치른다.  
(2살부터 Jellicle Ball 참여. 여덟번째 참가일에 성인식 치름)  
과연, 그때까지 준비는 될지 궁금하다. 뭐, 고양이 일은 알 수 없는거니까. 카산드라나 찾아서 놀아야지.

.

"카산드라. 뭐해?"

"조! 오늘은 운세가 꽤나 까다로워."

어디서 가져온건지. 심각한 표정을 지은채 다 낡은 타로카드를 뒤적이는 샴고양이.  
알론조의 여자친구 카산드라다. 그녀는 네번째 참가하는 Jellicle Ball.  
오늘은 무슨일이 생기려나...

미안 알론조...너에게 관심이 조금 부족해서...훌쩍


	5. Chapter 5-카산드라의 반려인들

**아하 이렇게 넣는 거여꾼****!**

* * *

#5. 카산드라의 반려가족들.

-카산드라의 첫번째 Jellicle Ball 전날밤.

"카산드라." 카산드라의 반려인 가족은 이름을 지어줄때 이집트에 관한 사전을 뒤적이고 있었다.

카산드라는 고대의 점성술에 푹 빠져있는 고고학자 인간아버지와 인간오라버니 알렉 덕에 점성술을 조금 배웠다.

그녀의 눈동자는 빛의 방향을 따라 파란색이나 회색으로 달라졌고, 반려 가족은 그런 눈을 매우 자랑스러워했다.

"엄마! 저번에 아빠가 사온 카드가 사라졌어!"

"그게 뭔데?"

"그거 그거! 고양이들 그려진 타로 카드들!"

"에이, 그런건 여기서도 파는 것이잖아."

"아빠가 무지 비싸게 줬댔는데...힝..."

"비싸기는 무슨. 카산드라 밥이나 챙겨줘. 처음에 카산드라 데려올때 뭐라고 했었지, 알렉?"

"...알겠어..."

흥. 오늘도 완전범죄로 끝냈군. 카산드라는 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

인간엄마는 알렉이 점성술을 배우는걸 싫어했다. 그래서 카산드라가 알렉의 점치는 도구들을 집어가는걸 보면서도 말리지 않았다.

"저의 첫번째 Jellicle Ball에는 어떤일이 생기나요?"

휘익. 휘익. 카드들 위로 올라선 카산드라는 능숙하게 왼쪽, 오른쪽을 번갈아 돌았다.

그녀의 발 밑에서 카드들이 섞이고, 나뉘었다, 섞이고... 마침내 한장을 집어낸 카산드라는 그 카드를 뒤집었다.

"흐음..."

미리 가져다 두었던 타로해석집을 천천히 넘기며 그 카드의 의미를 찾아본다.

"...좋은 만남. 동행의 시작."

동행의 시작이라...

* * *

"새로운 Jellicle Cat? 넌 처음보는 종인데?"

"어머니의 조상님이 영국에서 건너오신 분이야."

"그렇구나. 난 알론조. 저기 저놈이 좀 바빠서 대타 뛰어주는 중."

"난 카산드라야. 너 참 인상이 훤하구나."

"...?"

"...아무것도 아냐."

* * *

점성술사와 현실주의자의 만남.


End file.
